dragonballfanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
DBZ Atak Saiyan (RPG Maker)
DBZ Atak Saiyan, gra zrobiona przez BH w RPG Makerze 2000 Grywalne postacie *Kakarotto (Normal, SSJ) *Tullece (Normal, SSJ) *Vegeta *Raditz *Nappa *Evil Bardock *Evil Tullece *Evil Kakarotto *Goku *Goku (SSJ Freeza saga) *Goku (Armor) *Goku (GT) *Kid Gohan *Present Gohan (SSJ2) Cell games *Gohan (Buu saga) *Future Gohan *Goten *Pan (GT) *Vegeta (Armor) *Majin Vegeta *Future Teen Trunks *Future Trunks *Kurilin *Yamcha (DBZ/Z warrior) *Tenshinhan *Chaoz *Piccolo *Vegetto *Gotenks SSJ3 *God *Nail *Jackie Chun *Grandpa Gohan *Yajirobe *Future #16 *Good Buu *East Kaioshin *Lapis *Chi-Chi (DBZ) *Videl *Freeza (3nd form) *Zarbon *Dodoria *Kyui *Jheese *Ginyu *Burta *Ghurd *Dr. Gero *Lazuli (Future) *Present Cell *Cell jr *Dabra *Pui Pui *King Vegeta *Bardock *Toma *Selypa *Pumbukin *Coola *Bido *Zangya *Bujin *Gokua *Yamcha (desert bandit) *Piccolo Daimaou *Tambourine *Cyborg Tao *Zard *Baby IF stories *Vegeta - Vegeta po pokonaniu Z wojowników, rusza do przyszłości ("jakoś") i spotyka się z Vegetto (który właśnie pokonał Złego Buu) *Zły Kakarotto - Bartek daje kolejną szansę swojemu bratu żeby pokonać Goku, Kakarotto to robi, ale................ *Yamcha - Po treningu z Złych Tullece'em, Yamcha wyzywa Goku na rematch, tym razem jednak, Yamcha zabija Goku *Pan - Po odleceniu Goku z Shenlogiem, Pan cofa się w czasie i przeżywa przygody *SSJ Goku - Goku staje sie Super Saiyanem po śmierci swojego księcia - Vegety *Jackie Chun - W skrócie co by było gdyby Piccolo jr nie przybył do walki z Raditzem, ale Kamesennin przebiera się za Jackie Chuna *TaoPaiPai - (Cyborg) TaoPaiPai dowiaduje się o śmierci Goku (którego zabił Piccolo), i postanawia pomóc Tenshinhanowi w walce z saiyanami *Tambourine - Tambourine dobija Goku w ich pierwszej walce i dożywa do momentu jak jego pan prosi o wieczną młodość, potem scala się (Piccolo Daimaou) z bogiem Cast *ベジータ - 堀川　亮/Drummond Brian *カカロット - 野沢雅子 *ターレス - 野沢雅子 *バーダック（悪) - Strait Sonny *ターレス（悪) - 野沢雅子 *カカロット（悪) - 野沢雅子 *バーダック - Strait Sonny *ラディッツ - Gray-Stanford Jason *ブロリー - 島田　敏 *ベジット - 野沢雅子 & 堀川　亮 *ピッコロ jr. - 古川登志夫 *トランクス - 草尾　毅 *悟飯（未来） - 野沢雅子 *チチ - 皆口裕子/Citrel *天津飯 - 鈴置洋孝 *パン (GT) - 皆口裕子 *悟飯じいさん - 阪　　脩 *ピッコロ大魔王 - 青野　武 *ベジータ王 - 銀河万丈 *クウラ - 中尾隆聖 *タンバリン - 中尾隆聖 *ダーブラ - 大友龍三郎 *ジース - Sabat Christopher *ギニュー - 堀　秀行 *バータ - Sabat Christopher *ビドー - 江川央生 *Ｄｒ. ゲロ - 矢田耕司 *神 - 青野　武 *悟飯（現在） - 野沢雅子 *１６号（未来） - 緑川　光 *ネイル - 森　功至 *セル（現在） - 若本規夫 *トーマ - 中原　茂 *セリパ - 三田 ゆう子 *ゴテンクス - 野沢雅子 & 草尾　毅 *ビーデル - 皆口裕子 *ブウ - 塩屋浩三 *ザンギャ - 丸尾和子 *悟飯（幼年） - 野沢雅子 *餃子 - 江森浩子 *ヤジロベー - 田中真弓 *セルジュニア - 島田　敏 *ザーボン - 速水　奨 *ラピス - 中原　茂 *ヤムチャ (砂漠の盗賊) - 古谷　徹 *ジャッキー・チュン - 宮内幸平 *キュイ - Townsley Bill *ドドリア - Forbis Chris *サイボーグ桃白白 - 大塚周夫 *プイプイ - 古谷　徹 *ブージン - 江森浩子 *ゴクア - 中原　茂 *ラズリ（未来） - 伊藤美紀 *悟空 - 野沢雅子 *悟天 - 野沢雅子 *界王神 - 三ツ矢雄二 *ナッパ - Parsons Phil *クリリン - 田中真弓 *フリーザ - 中尾隆聖 *ベビー - 沼田祐介 *バトルアナウンサー - Gray-Stanford Jason *ナレーション - IVONA Trivia *Mode'y w grze są wzięte innych gier, np. All star mode (gdzie gracz wybiera postacie zapisane w grze) jest wzięty z CT3/4 na Super Famicoma, a IF Stories, z Super Sonic Warriors **Ponadto postacie dzielą sie na: złe (Yamcha bandyta pustynii), neutralne (Bardock) i dobre (Goku), ala HoMM3, co czyni kupno itemów róznorodne *Animacje postaci są z spritesheetów LSW, autor chce przez to zrobić grę ala "Super Saiya Densetsu" na SFC *Oryginalnie, muzyką z końcówki był ending z DBZ Legends na PS1, została zastąpiona bo wiele aktorów grających postacie umarło **Także niektóre postacie mają bazę z innych postaci (Bido ma głosy Spopobitcha; Gokua i Toma, Lapisa; Pui Pui, Yamchy; a Bóg - Piccolo Daimaou) jest to spowodowane tym, że autor nie ma dostępu do wersji językowej postaci albo oryginalne aktorzy postaci (Takeshi Aono - Bóg) umarli zanim nagrali głosy bitewne ***Bujin ma głos Chaoza, jest to spowodowane tym, że była plotka że aktorka Chaoza, grała go w filmie 9 *Mimo iż gra posiada postacie z: DB, Cell-Buu sagi i GT, główna historia kończy się na Freeza sadze *Future #16 i Present Cell są wzięci z innych pomysłów fanów, F#16 (jego dobra wersja) pojawia się w DBM, a Present Cell jest głównym wrogiem w DB CG (mimo iż w DBZ został zabity przez Trunksa i Kurilina) *Większość ataków postaci (np. Makankosappo Goku) są dodana dla what ifu historii *"Imiona" postaci są w romanizacji japońskiej, mimo to różne wersje Son Goku i Son Gohana (oraz Son Gotena) są pisane jako same imiona **P#17 i F#18 mają ich rodzone imiona : Lapis i Lazuli ***W wersji beta, imiona jednakże było polskie - Songo, Radim, Thales itp. *Nazwa gry jest nawiązaniem do fanowskiej nazwy gra na famicoma "DBZ KyouShuu! Saiyajin", nie ma nic wspólnego z nazwą USA/EU gry "DBK Saiyajin Raishu" *Gra jest hackiem innej gry DBZ, autorem tej gry był Zając, który pozwolił edytorowi tej gry wyetytować tą grę. *Grając jako (Cyborg) Tao Pai Pai, Jackie Chun, Dziadek Gohan i Yamcha bandyta pustynii, Kakarotto SSJ1 rozpoznaje swojego przybranego dziadka, mimo iż jest draniem, być może wychował Kakarotta przed jego śmiercią?